Roses in a Desert
by Wildwood Magic
Summary: In an AU world where deserts cover the land, Trowa, a concubine of Prince Quatre must find a group of lengendary warriors called Preventers to help him protect his Prince and the kingdom from the Oz faction. (warnings: yaoi/yuri pairings (no direct smut), language, some violence).
1. Prologue

This is my first Gundam Wing fanfic. I dedicate this to authors who have inspired me for years to write Gundam Wing fanfics such as Misanagi, Keara, FableSpinner, ShineQ, and many, many more that I love re-reading their works over and over.

Pairings: 3x4, 1x2x5, eventual 1x2x3x4x5, TreizexUne, ZechsxNoin, RelenaxDorothy

Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, Mild language use, innuendos,

No lemons, limes etc.

Quatre's face looked heartbroken as he peered down upon the person kneeling before him. His eyes held deep sorrow at what was to be done. It seemed that one of his lovers from his harem had betrayed him and took other servants with him. The one before Quatre revealed that news, and it honestly broke his heart since he would have to deem his lover a traitor now. Sitting on the throne in a slump he pressed the palm of his hand to his cheek and his elbow to the arm of the throne.

"Are you certain he went to the enemy?"

The banged young man nodded his head. Only one green eye showed but out of respect for his king and lover he did not gaze upon him. After all it would be disrespectful to do such a thing while they talked of the affairs of the kingdom.

"Oh Trowa…I can't believe Zechs would do this to us…He took Noin and Une with him as well?"

"Yes my prince. I'm afraid he did. Your father will not be pleased by this."

Quatre nodded his head knowing his banged lover was right. His father would not be pleased at all by this. Looking at his lover Quatre opened his arms.

"Trowa, please…I can't be alone right now. "

Trowa stood tall and gangly before his prince and moved over to pick Quatre up gently by his darms. He carried the tired prince to his bedroom and settled him upon the bed. Quatre's eyes were half closed as he snuggled against the silken sheets. His room was encased with colors of lavender, aqua and gold. A beautiful room for a beautiful person.

As the prince settled into what Trowa would assume to be an uneasy rest he heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in." He spoke, his voice rich like the sweetest chocolate.

Slipping in through the door was Rashid. A tall muscled man who controlled the guards that watched over Quatre. They called themselves the Maganaucs and gladly called Quatre master for their own reasons. Trowa gladly called Quatre master for his own as well and he knew they would have to protect his prince.

"I overheard rumors that Zechs fled with Noin and Une to Lord Treize. Is this true?" Rashid's voice was deep and low as he did not wish to disturb the slumbering prince.

Trowa gave a single nod and went back to stroking Quatre's hair gently. "We will need to be on guard. Who knows what Zechs or even Lord Treize plans to do. We've known for some time that Une has also been seeing Lord Treize."

Rashid rubbed his chin gently in thought. "I heard of a group of missionaries. They call themselves the Preventers. They are supposed to be really good at their job. What do you think?"

The Preventers.

Trowa had heard of them from stories and myths that surrounded their legendary battle skills. If they were indeed a real group then they would be needed in assistance to ward off Lord Treize. Quatre was strong, he as not weak but Trowa wasn't about to let his lover try to redeem what was lost to him alone. For Quatre was very sensitive in other's emotions and with that knowledge most likely given to Lord Treize Trowa worried that it would be used against the prince.

"Yes, get these Preventers. We need any assistance we can get. Lord Treize is not someone who would sit idle and ready to be attacked. I'm sure he has something up his sleeve to try to obtain the kingdom from Quatre's father. And you know Quatre; he will try to get to Zechs and the others first. He cannot let go what and who he loves."

Rashid gave a nod and called in a messenger to find the Preventers. They needed to meet, for the guard feared that there was going to be war soon and he knew that Quatre was going to be the center of attention. After all, he is the next one to be chosen to rule Shay'rea's lands.

Bowing, Rashid left the room quickly and shut the door behind him, leaving the two lovers alone. Trowa would be the one to pull Quatre out from the darkness. That was something Rashid was certain of the most.

Continuing stroking the prince's blonde hair he would never leave the prince's side. If these Preventers could be found they might b an important asset in helping him protect what is


	2. Is the Legend Real?

Sorry for not posting, but I've been sick and still am sick. So this chapter might not be at its best at the moment but then again I think my writing's terrible anyone. XD

Hope everyone's having a wonderful Thanksgiving or holiday for those who don't celebrate or just a good week! I'm going to be gone for two days but when I come back I hopefully will have the third chapter.

Also finals are coming up so chapters may be slow. Ciao for now!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

It had been three weeks since Trowa left the kingdom to reach where the supposed HQ of the Preventers resided. He managed to make his way to a small village where the homes were neatly stacked together and the people were busy for their noonday shopping. It was no surprise however that no one recognized Trowa as he rode into the village upon a sleek black stallion. His clothes revealed him to look nothing more than a traveler, a mere commoner amongst the people. There was nothing special about him except for the odd strands of hair that fell over one of his green eyes.

Heading to a post he slipped off the black steed with ease and tied the reins to said post. He had been told to go to a specific tavern in the village and the one named Duo would help him find who he was looking for; the legendary warriors. The only thing he was at all worried about right now was a certain blonde he left behind.

Trowa knew Rashid and his band of warriors, the Maganauc, would be able to protect Quatre but he was more worried about the blonde's mental health. Having lost concubines he loved and rescued from the depths of despair, it saddened Trowa to see the state his prince was in. If only Zechs and the others saw what their betrayal had done to their former master they too would feel pain. Or perhaps not since they willingly left, but those are matters not of his concern right now.

Lifting up his head he gazed about the street, spotting the sign titled "The Rose" hanging over the doorway of a building. Looking at a piece of paper he gave a nod and moved toward the building. Opening the door he stepped in only to be greeted by silence. Gazing around with his one revealed eye he landed on a figure hunched over and sitting by the bar. A drink was in his hand and he gazed off into the distance.

Quietly Trowa stepped over to the figure, gazing at what appeared to be a boy like him. Trowa wondered what a boy like this one was doing working for such legendary warriors. However, he knew better than to question it for he was in desperate need of help in protect his prince.

"Are ya gonna stand there all day or come over and get a drink?" The voice called out to Trowa and he realized it was a foreigner's voice. Maybe this person was from L2 or L1?

Trowa however complied and moved to sit on the seat near the foreigner when he heard a noise. Pausing, he pulled out a dagger and tossed it into the shadows, listening for a sound but none came. Frowning, he eyed the other man with distrust and pulled out a bow and arrow from underneath his cloak, pointing it at the all black dressed foreigner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The boy raised his hands and a grin crossed over his face. Trowa noticed then his long hair tied into a braid swaying behind him. "Geez calm down."

Tilting his head Trowa wasn't sure what to make of the situation but he did not let his bow waver. "Who are you?" He spoke in a firm monotone voice.

"The one you're looking for. And the other one, that would be Heero. Heero come out now you ruined the atmosphere again!"

Out of the shadows where the dagger had been through into was another young boy. He had messy brown hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to pierce a lifetime of violence and sadness. Something that Trowa understood before he met his prince and even then….

"Heero, this seems to be the guy."

Heero tilted his head, sizing up Trowa before giving a nod. "It seems so." Then he turned to face the one called Duo. "Let's go to the others. It's obvious he's very serious about hiring us." Then he tossed the dagger Trowa had thrown into the shadows. "Hn."

Duo laughed at the sound the boy made, shaking his head and downing the rest of his drink before getting up and heading out of the tavern. Trowa quickly hid his bow and arrow, deciding that these must indeed be the ones he was looking for. Hopefully they were more than they seemed, otherwise this mission, and leaving his prince at a vulnerable time was meaningless.

"Are ya gonna stand there all day or ya gonna move it?"

Duo's voice broke his thoughts and he gave a rather dazed nod. Heero showed no emotion as he moved out of the tavern along with Duo, Trowa following them from behind.

Yes, Trowa prayed to Allah, his prince's Allah that these were the people he was putting all his hopes on.


End file.
